


[Podfic] that pulse of my nights and days

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Smut, With Apologies to Plato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Aziraphale laughs, the delighted, breathy giggle he gives after his second bottle of champagne. “Such a shame we didn’t come to this sooner,” he says, pulling back and—oh, naughty angel!—increasing the length and girth of his cock when he pushes back in. Crowley gasps, and Aziraphale—greedy, too!—tilts in to swallow the sound from his lips, flicks his tongue against Crowley’s as though chasing after the flavor of this elongated pleasure.---Music:Loopsterby Kevin MacLeod (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] that pulse of my nights and days

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that pulse of my nights and days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133677) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/that-pulse-of-my-nights-and-days-efvni8)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-5-27/85636496-44100-2-0590798e6e6b3.m4a)


End file.
